The present invention relates generally to a process for fabricating a reinforced foam resin panel or plate, the reinforcement being integral with the panel. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for fabricating a reinforced foam resin panel designed for use as a vehicular panel, such as a door inner trim, roof lining, instrument panel or the like.
Foam resin panels have been known and used in various applications. For example, since foam resin panels are soft and yielding, they are often used for door inner trim, roof lining, instrument panels and so forth in vehicles. On the other hand, foam resin panels are too soft alone to serve as the aforementioned vehicular body panels. Therefore, some sort of reinforment is needed to hold the panel in its original desired shape.
Conventionally, foam resin panels are reinforced by wire mesh applied to one side of the panel. This increases the weight and cost of the foam resin panel. As an alternative, reinforcing ribs may be formed integrally with the panel. In such cases, the reinforcing ribs protrude outward from the panel surface. This increases the overall thickness of the panel, which detracts from the space available to vehicle passengers.